Roman Harris
| name = Roman Harris | image = | caption = Conrad Coleby as Roman Harris | first = November 22, 2007 Episode 4554 | last = April 2009 | cause = | nickname = | alias = | species = | gender = Male | age = 33 | born = | occupation = | title = | parents = Unnamed father Unnamed mother | siblings = | children = Nicole Franklin (daughter with Natalie) Lindsay Mckenzie (daughter with Martha;deceased) | romances = Natalie Franklin (dated/lovers,pre-2008) Rachel Armstrong (kissed,2008) Martha McKenzie (dated/lovers,2008) Charlie Buckton (dated/lovers,2008) Leah Baker (kissed,2009-) | grandparents = | cousins = | aunts/uncles = | portrayer = Conrad Coleby }} Roman Harris is a fictional character in the Australian soap opera Home and Away, portrayed by actor Conrad Coleby from late 2007. Storylines First arrival Roman appeared in episode 4554, late 2007. He learnt from Leah that she was selling her half of the diner. Roman was interested and started a trial period. Irene didn't like him, but loved his food and they eventually became friends. Roman, Irene and Leah later became partners in the Pier Diner. A member of the SAS It was later revealed that Roman had been a member of the SAS but had resigned after an incident in Afghanistan. Martha MacKenzie Roman dated Martha MacKenzie when he first arrived in the Bay (and, briefly, Rachel Armstrong) but broke up with her when he realised she still loved her ex-husband Jack Holden. It was later discovered Martha was pregnant with his child but she suffered a miscarriage. A teenage daughter He had a teenage daughter, Nicole, conceived when he was only sixteen. He became good friends with Miles Copeland and found himself with a ready-made family when first he agreed to provide a home for Aden Jefferies then Nicole came to live with him. Elliot Gillen's payback Roman found himself targeted for revenge by Elliot Gillen, the brother of an old SAS colleague killed on Roman's last mission, who blamed Roman for his death and came close to killing both him and Nicole, pursuing Roman through an improvised assault course until Roman got the better of him. Charlie Buckton, Natalie Franklin He began dating Charlie Buckton but after Nicole's mother, Natalie, suggested he still loved Martha he decided he wasn't being fair on her and broke it off. Martha MacKenzie Roman is in love with Martha. However she doesn't love him as she is still grieving for Jack; but they still remain friends. Roman is due to leave the Bay this year. Leah Patterson-Baker Leah is forced to put on a brave face at the party when her brother Chris reveals that their bickering parents Theo and Helen have decided to separate, following Theo's business going under. After overhearing Freya comment on how dull the party is, Leah knocks back some drinks in an effort to liven the place up. Long term fans of the show will remember what happens when Leah has too much to drink, and in true fashion she gets up on the table for a dance. Thankfully Roman is at hand to catch her when she inevitably falls off. She later repays him by giving him a quick snog in the kitchen, before throwing up over him. Leah and Roman's friendship eventually grows closer as at Colleen's speed dating night Roman becomes jealous of Leah meeting a man named George and getting his number but doesn't tell Leah about his jealousy. Leah eventually decides that she and George don't have a spark between them so just decides to remain friends and she is also happy about how thoughtful Roman is for giving her a belated birthday present to go to a masterclass cooking session for her to go to with someone who she can choose to go with and Roman secretly hopes that she asks him to join her. Leah tells Roman how she would like to repeat the kiss they had on her 30th birthday when she was drunk and Roman is delighted. Soon Roman starts to bond with VJ but he gets jealous of the idea of the idea of his mum dating as his behaviour turns bad. In early April 2009, Roman and Leah are involved in a car accident which leaves Roman critically injured. Category:Home and Away characters Category:Fictional chefs